Finally
by SC10
Summary: My first ff : what could have happened...? Just read it! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi JAGgies! **

**This is my first ff so please, be honest.. and kind:) I've always wanted to write a FF and last night I finally did it! I've read many stories and I know mine is not that good, I'm not a writer but I'm trying to make you smile and have a nice time reading this. Oh! You'll probably find many mistakes, but my English is a little limited… Sorry!!  
**

**I don't own JAG or any of the characters. This is just for fun. (I've always wanted to write that!!)  
**

Mac's POV

"Mac, you have someone who'll always love you."

"And you have somebody that loves YOU."

And then I just couldn't resist, he was there, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I needed some kind of contact… I needed him, so I closed the distance between us and tenderly I put my lips on his… I didn't want to take it any further so I started to push back… but to my surprise he deepened the kiss, one of his hands on my wrist and the other in the back of my neck pulling me to him… I could feel his fear, his sadness, his love? I felt more in that moment that in my whole life. It was perfect! Of course if you forget the fact that it was my engagement party and that Renee opened the door…

"Hey Harm, are you going to come in or should I bring you here…" – We jumped apart and looked at the woman in the door.

"Renee, oh, well, this is not what you think.."

"It isn't? Then tell me what it was?? What Harm? 'Cause I know what I just saw!" – She looked angry and hurt. I had to do something..

"Renee, it was nothing, Harm…" – I tried.

"Oh no! Not you! You don't have the right to say anything!" – She was almost crying.

"What's going on here??" - Great! Mic just came out too!

"Well, ask your fiancée. They were kissing!"

"What? Sarah?" – Mic looked at me waiting for an explanation, an explanation that I couldn't give and Harm knew it.

"Mic, calm down. She didn't do anything. I … I… I was… I kiss her and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.." - And that was all he could say, 'cause Mic hit him.

"Mic! Stop!" - Oh! Great! Now everybody is outside the house looking the scene.

It was good that the admiral stopped Mic's next move, 'cause he was going to hit Harm again.

"C'mon Rabb! Let's solve this like men!" – I didn't know what to do, I wanted to get somewhere safe, alone and think. But I couldn't leave, so I took the easy way…

"Enough Mic! It was just a kiss! It didn't mean anything! We were saying goodbye!"

"And he kissed you?" – I can't face this now, not here…

"Yes." – I'm a coward, I tried to look at Harm, but my eyes didn't obey me.

"Let's go home Mic, please." – I had to stop that. He relaxed a little and started to walk to me, passing in front of Harm.

"We are not done Rabb" - I've never seen Harm so quiet. I couldn't see what he was thinking. I looked one last time to everybody and to Harm for the first time. And I saw it, I knew he was worried for letting me leave home with Mic. I tried to express with my eyes what my words couldn't say. I didn't like the idea of letting him there alone, but I had to talk with Mic.

Harm's POV

"You kissed her?" – She looked now more relaxed.

"Yes." – I had to say it, I knew Mic could still hear me from his car. For a second I thought she was going to hit me too, but she just started to cry.

"I'm a fool! I thought once Mac was engaged your story was over. And I could have you.."

"Renee, please, listen to me." – I didn't know what to say but that wasn't the place for that.

"No Harm, YOU listen to me! If this is how it's going to be, tell me now. 'Cause I don't want to waste my time with someone who doesn't love me and who will leave me without a thought when Mac wants."

Everybody was surprised. Harriet tried to give us some privacy and was trying to get the attention of the guests, without success.. Of course what followed didn't help..

"Harm, do you love her?" – Renee looked desperate. I didn't know what to say. I tried to visualize the consequences of my answer in case I say no… or… yes, but I was getting more confused!

"I got my answer." – And she left the porch and started to walk, when she noticed she didn't have a car she stopped. Ouch! I was supposed to take her home. I don't know how it happened but Tiner read my mind and ran to where she was..

"Can I take you home Ms. Peterson?"

"Yes, thank you Tiner." - Yeah, thank you Tiner. And there I was, like a fool, standing where few minutes before I had felt what was kissing Mac was like…in front of all my co-workers and friends.

"The party is over people. I'm sorry for… everything. Drive safe and see you all on Monday" – The admiral just saved me from all the questions. I said bye to all and breathed, I needed air. Then I saw Bud approaching me.

"Sir, if you need anything call us, ok?"

"Thank you Bud. I'm ok, but thanks." - I gave him a small smile and he and Harriet left the house too. You are a good man Bud…

"Harm? Harm?"

"What?" - The admiral was there looking at me. – "Oh, sorry sir, I was thinking…"

"I noticed, here, put some ice in that jaw. So, do you want a beer?" – I knew he wanted to ask me about what happened but he didn't want to pressure me so this was his way of giving me time to talk… I couldn't say no.

"Yes, that would be good. Thank you sir." – And he offered me one beer. Minutes passed and none of us said a word. I needed to say something to explain my actions.

"I'm sorry for what happened sir, I didn't mean to ruin your party." - He took a sip of his beer. And finally talked.

"Well, it wasn't my party Commander, and I know you didn't do anything."

"Sir, I…" – I tried to talk but he continued.

"She kissed you." – That wasn't a question. How did he know? Did he see us? Or was it that obvious? If he noticed, Mic could have noticed too, was Mac in trouble?

"Harm? Still with me?"

"I knew that wasn't right, I shouldn't have let her do that but… I wanted her to do it." – Last part of my sentence was barely a whisper, and I wasn't ready for admiral's next question.

"Do you love her?" – That question again! How many times have I asked that to myself! And I still don't know what to say.. I was lost in my thoughts again when…

"Yes." – Did I just say that?? To the admiral?? To our CO?? Great timing Hammer!

"Then fight for her." – Wait a second.. Has the admiral just tell me to fight for Mac?

"I wish I knew how…"

"You know it, but for now, go home son. Tomorrow everything will look much better." – He was right, I needed to rest.

"Yes, I'll go home. And sir.."

"I know." – And with that he entered his house closing the door after him.

I walked to my car and started to drive home.

Should I check on Mac? See if she is ok? Maybe that's not a good idea.

Oh Mac! What happened? What have we done? And more important, what do I have to do to win you?

**- Should I continue? - **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all THANK YOU guys for all the reviews!!! It's was great to read them!**

**And second, sorry for the wait, it took me longer that I thought to put my thoughts on paper. So… where was I?**

That night Harm couldn't sleep at hill. His mind didn't let him rest. So he spent the night playing his guitar and doing some work. It was still early when the phone rang…

"Rabb."

"Hey Harm." – It was Mac!!

"Hey, how are you? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's ok Harm. I just think… well, that we need to talk and…well, I know it's still early, but I thought that you'd be awake…and…sorry if I woke you up…"

"No, no. Actually, I didn't sleep much last night." – There was a silence for few seconds, till he decided to talk again..

"So, we need to talk…"

"Yes, do you mind coming over?"

"No, but Mac… What about Mic?"

"Mic's gone." – Gone?.. But gone gone? Or gone to the shop, to work… where?

"Oh, ok. I'll be there in 40 min."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye Mac."

Mac's POV

I did it. It wasn't that complicated. Well, the complicated part comes now when he arrives. First I have to tell him what happened last night with Mic, but how?

(Flashback)

"I can't believe Rabb kissed you. In our engagement party!" – Mic said while they entered Mac's apartment.

"I knew he had feelings for you but…"

"You knew??" – I don't even know if he have any feelings for me now and my fiancée knew it?

"Yes Love, it was pretty obvious." – I went to the kitchen to make some tea, we still needed to talk about so many things.

"God, I hate that guy, he has to be the best in everything, but I won his favourite treasure." – I sat in the couch beside him. – "YOU Sarah."

He went to kiss me, but the moment I felt his lips on min I knew this wasn't right… So I stopped him.

"Mic, wait." – I didn't know if he was angry, surprised, confused or all together!

"What now?"

"We still need to talk."

"About what? I'm not angry at you anymore for letting him kiss you.

"What?? You were angry at me 'cause he kissed me??" – Now I WAS angry. If he kissed me, and I apparently didn't do anything why should he be angry at me??

"I'm not saying that it was your fault but…"

"But what?"

"Well, you let him do it." – I calmed down, I wasn't in a position to be mad at him for that 'cause I was the one who kissed Harm, so I let that pass…

"Mic, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure love." – He smiled at me.

"Do you think we know each other?" – He didn't hesitated.

"Of course we do! Sarah, we are getting married!"

"Yes, I know, but do you know everything about me? My favourite food, my hobbies, my obsessions, my rages, my past…?"

"Of course I do. You love the steak of that restaurant we always go, you like running and your past? Well, it's past. I don't care what happened in your past, we are here in the present and I want to be part of your future."

I guess after that answer I realised where this relationship was going…

"Mic, Harm didn't kiss me."

"What? What do you mean he didn't kiss you?" – I knew this was the right thing to do.

"I kissed him." – I couldn't look at him right now.

"Why Sarah? I thought you wanted this. I thought you loved me."

"I wanted it, and I love you Mic, but…"

"But not like you love Harm."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't know it till tonight, and…"

"I tried to give you everything you needed." – He got up from the couch and went to the window.

"I know, and I tried to love you the way you deserved, but this is not right Mic." – I went to where he was standing and looked at him. – "You deserve someone better than me."

"So, it's over?" – He didn't need a word to know the answer. - "We'll cancel everything of the wedding tomorrow morning."

"I can't do that, don't worry."

He went to the bedroom to and started to pack.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I'll go to a hotel, I don't want to be here right now."

"But it's over midnight, every hotel will be closed. Stay at least tonight. Please."

"Ok, but I'll stay in the guest room."

"All right." – I started to walk to the other room to check everything was ok…

"Mac, can I ask you a question too?" – He had packed all his clothes and was closing his bag.

"Are you and… Rabb now going to be together?" – I could see in his eyes he was sincere. So I had to give him a sincere answer…

"I honestly don't' know" – And I walked out of the bedroom.

The next morning when I woke up he was gone and all I got was a short letter.

_Dear Sarah, _

_I know things didn't go as we planned, but I'm glad I knew you. I'm going back to Australia, where I belonged._

_Love Mic._

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone that someone knocked on the door. Had 40 min already passed?? And I didn't noticed? I went to the door and opened…

There he was, in his jeans and a black shirt. He was so handsome!

"Hey Mac. Here I am." – He smiled at me and I had to smile back. He has that power on me. Just one look, one smile, one word… and my day is better.

Lost in my thoughts I realised I hadn't say a word yet and he was still outside my apartment waiting for me to let him enter..

"Oh! Hi! Come on in. Do you want some coffee or tea or…?" – I was nervous... why?

"Coffee will be fine." – He sat on my couch just where Mic has been sitting the night before. I came back with the coffee and sat just by his side.. not too close, but not too far…

I wanted to say and ask so many things, and I knew he was waiting for me to start, but I was still afraid of a rejection… nothing had change. We kissed, so what? That didn't mean he was ready to has this 'talk'. And what if I wasn't doing the right thing? I needed a signal to go on with this…

"Harm, can I ask you a question?" – He looked straight to my eyes and nodded.

"Do you think you know me?" – I didn't let him answer yet, I needed to explain it. – "I mean, do you know everything about me? My favourite food, my hobbies, my obsessions, my rages… my past?"

"Mac, I don't know everything about you. But if you are asking if I know that you can't stop eating those awful Beltway Burgers and that you take 2 hours baths, and that I hate that 'gift' of yours to always say the exact time drives me crazy." – He smiled at me. – "And about your past Mac, I wish you've had a better childhood but that made you the person you are now, the person I …" – He paused for few seconds. – "care for."

I smiled at him. A real smile.

"Thanks, that was the answer I needed."

TBC

**No much Harm in this chapter, but I needed to get rid of Mic first. LOL And I hate Mic, I never liked the guy. I was one of those who shouted to the tv when he appeared. But, one you write about him, I pitied the guy, and I made him a better person understanding Mac. **


End file.
